Leg Post 99
Leg Post 99 takes place in the Terminus System, the capital system for the Terminus Sector, under the control of the High Empire Remnant forces. The system is controlled via the Terminus HQ, which is an ultra secure location. Navitatex Qemik, however, has constructed a new vault, away from the security of the headquarters, much to the preplexion of the corrupt Pollos. It has, however, resulted in piracy levels dropping, much to the frustration of Pollos, who earned extra money from bribes. Pollos watches as Qemik, aboard his battlecruiser The Scion of Divinity, leaves the system to attend a meeting with the Derkesthai, former enemies to the High Empire. From aboard his own ship, the Void's Edge, Pollos hopes that his hired pirates will be able to infiltrate the vault while Qemik is absent. Post THE GAMBIT, PART 1: OPPORTUNITY KNOCKS The Terminus system (capital of the Terminus SECTOR, which contains many star systems controlled by the High Imperial Remnant) is a barren place, with a desolate planet not suitable for heavy colonization but used for weapons testing and imprisonment of undesirables, plus not one but three extensive asteroid belts. Most activity in the system goes on around the large space station that is Terminus HQ. However, a new structure has recently been built in the system: a giant asteroid had been tugged from the nearest belt and nanite clouds released upon it, remaking it into an ultrasecure vault, hovering in the void. Pollos: "Why Qemik thinks it's a good idea to store the sector treasury away from the HQ station, I can't figure." Navitatex Qemik, de facto governor of the Terminus sector in lieu of Proconsul Kim's lackadaisical incompetence, recently issued an order that the bulk of the Remnant's liquid assets be gathered from across the sector to be stored in the security of the capital system, out on the very edge of the galaxy. What was a bit surprising was his decision to erect a vault separate from the ultrasecure HQ station, citing that the traffic accessing the vault would compromise HQ's security. Lieutenant: "Piracy success rates have gone down significantly since its construction, captain." Pollos: "Don't tell me the obvious, especially when it's depressing!" The corrupt Navitatex of the ship Void's Edge, Pollos has long made a killing accepting bribes from pirates to conveniently leave Remnant depots open to raids. But with the depots largely emptied into the one vault, his profits are going way down. Pollos: "But now he's going off to negotiate with those dragon-men, whaddya call 'em again?" There is no response, and after a second, Pollos turns a steely gaze on the lieutenant. Pollos: "Well?" Lieutenant: "Sorry, sir, I was trying to, er, obey your previous order." Pollos: "It's not obvious, you cheeky blighter. And it's certainly not depressing! Out with it!" Lieutenant: Uh, yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Derkesthai." Pollos: "Gesundheit." Lieutenant: "We're members of a formerly multiversal empire, why do you use the dialect of a single language on a single world? That wasn't a sneeze anyway, that's the dragon-men's name: Derkesthai." Pollos drums his fingers on his command chair's armrest, not caring. His eyes are focused intently on the holographic feed from the Terminus capital, where the massive battlecruiser Scion of Divinity was streaking to the edge of the system at high speeds. Qemik is aboard his flagship, of course, and given the high danger and risks involved in opening diplomatic relations with a former enemy, it stands to reason that he is taking his practically invincible flagship along. Pollos: "But that leaves your precious vault wide open, Qemik." Lieutenant: "Beg pardon, sir?" Pollos: "Just thinking out loud." Though there are plenty of Quinquereme-class capital ships stationed at HQ, Pollos knows their sentry patterns. Without the Scion of Divinity's overpowering presence, the vault is ripe for the picking. On the holographic display, the massive battleship vanishes as it engages its FTL drive. Pollos smiles tightly. Pollos: "Now my treasury will be getting fuller, if that mangy cat and his crew are at all competent..." Category:Post Category:Leg Post